Blind Love
by Pen10
Summary: When Jade becomes just too much to handle, and after a brutal break up, Beck needs a rebound. But, will his feelings for her slowly turn to true love?
1. Chapter 1

**Blind Love**

_Hey guys! Pen10 here. I just got a new laptop for Christmas and I haven't added ANY stories for a year, so I hope you guys still remember me. Well, here's your Christmas gift. MERRY CHRISTMAS! God bless. _

_..._

"Hey, Beck! What's up?" Tori asked excitedly.

"Oh, you know, just... the usual." I replied. _Smooth, Beck, Smooth, _I thought in my head.

"... Wait, what's wrong? Jade seemed ticked off and..." Tori replied, dazing off. Ugh, she knows me too- wait. Jade's mad?

"Jade's mad? At me? Thats, uh, unusual. She's the one who's pissing me off..." God, did I say that aloud? Alrighty, lets just hope Tori decided to ignore one of my comments for once.

"What? Beck, are you and Jade okay? Are you guys in 'couple trouble' again? 'Cuz this time I am _not _cleaning up Jade's-"

"No, no, Tori. Not like that. She's mad because..." How do I tell her this kindly? Hm...

"Because...?" Tori always likes to pry in my business.

"TORI, STOP. Just, leave me are kind of annoying me. I think Jade was right." She stood there, shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered and a lone tear ran down her face.

"...Uh, sorry. I'll just... go then. I'm really sorry." She said gently, meaning it with all of her heart. Aw, man, I just practically screamed at my crush of almost 2 years now. Great- now I'll have to deal with her later too.

"BECK JAMES OLIVER! GET OVER HERE NOW!" I heard a screechy, annoying voice scream. I turned and saw my 'love', looking stunning, as always.I wanted to reach out and play with the silver-blue streaks in her hair. But, I remembered I was mad at her.

"No, Jade, go away!" I yelled, stalking off to my car. Now she was running after me, looking absolutely desperate in the process.

"Beck, please, please, please forgive me. I love you and you love me. We both know that. Now, why don't go back to my place and..." She was trying to seduce me. Not working.

"Jade, do you need a ride home?" I blurted, where did that come from?

"Oh, yes, Beckett... I'd love to go home with you" Okay, she's still on the whole 'seduce Beck' (or Beckett, in her case) thing. And apparently, she took my gracious offer the wrong way. No. Effing. Way. Is she going to my house. There's just no way.

"Uhh... hop in..." I sighed nervously.

"Love too." She replied, a bit of sarcasm not only evident in her words, but etched into her face also.

" Uhhh, Jade? Yeah, uh this is your house right?" I asked a tiniest bit timid.

"Uh, yes, Beckett, but why are we here? I think your quiet, modest, sexy RV is much better for the tasks at hand." She grinned, no, smirked up at me. Imagine that- my RV, _sexy?_ My God.

"Jade..." I warned.

"Mmm, I like it when you say my name, Beckett." She purred, trying to be seductive, but miserably failing because of all the awkwardness packed into her words.

"Okay, Jade, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CAR. THE ONLY TASK AT HAND IS ME CALLING THE COPS. GET OUT!" I screeched, because, dude, I've had too much of this.

"Goodbye, Beck-y, Weck-y. Hope we can meet at your RV next time." She literally beamed up at me, before strutting her way to her front door, making sure to sway her hips and... um, the parts below that. Ahem...

I didn't bother to watch the rest of her slutty cat walk as I slammed the gas, speeding out of the driveway. I made sure I heard a satisfying squeal of tires, hoping to have made marks on her parent's perfect white driveway. Her parents are neat freaks, unlike their hog of a daughter. That was my last thought before I turned on a rock station on my radio, focusing on the hard beats of the drum.

_Did you like? lolol. Yeah, well then. REVIEW!_


	2. I'm Sorry

**Blind Love chapter 2**

_HEY GUYS. SO, I wrote this yesterday night, but ya know how, when you press the red X box at the top right corner, and it pops up and asks you to save? Ya well for some reason I clicked the X box but nothing popped up and it just closed! And it was a loong chapter. So, I didn't feel like writing it all over again, so this is kinda a shortened version. Blame my new laptop which I am finding harder and harder to use. I miss my old, messed up, huge, virus-infested, laptop. :(\_

Tori POV

"Hey, Cat!" I said, cheerily.

"Oh, hey, Tor. Ha, I called _Tor._" She laughed.

"Uhh. Ya. So, what's up?" I asked, sitting down beside her while trying to peek over her shoulder at what was currently on the screen of her Motorola phone.

"Texting Robbie... hahahahaha" She giggled.

"He, heh. Uh, what's so funny...?" I asked, confused.

She suddenly got very serious, "Nothing. Why would you think something is funny?" She asked, giving me a very confused, Cat-like stare.

I smiled at her, patted her shoulder, and muttered a 'good bye' as I walked away slowly.

As I was walking down the halls to my first period, I bumped into someone. Beck._ Jade's_ Beck.

"Oh, uh, I am soo sorry... I didn't mean to bump into you like that. Um, ya. I'll pick up your books- don't worry. It's just..." I trailed off, scrambling to pick up his books, papers, and pencils scattered everywhere across the long halls.

"Uh, here." I said quickly, preventing him from getting even one word in, as I shoved his now messy pile of work in his hands, our hands lightly brushing together. We both froze as we felt a short shot of electricity go through us. Cliche, I know, but sometimes cliches are true (And I should know.)

With that being said, I stumbled off into a jog away from him. _But what will this help? He needs to apologize... you need to apologize. Give him a chance._ A voice inside my head said. I made a quick U-turn and sprinted back to Beck.

"Hey, I just wanted to say sorry for running into you. And running away from you... and annoying you the other day. So, I'm sorry. Won't happen again."

"Don't sweat it, it's fine. And I'm sorry for practically screaming at ya the other day. And for not apologizing sooner." He smiled at me, and for a moment, I was dazzled.

"Uh, that's okay. So, uh, we're gonna be late for first..." I trailed off.

"Aw, man, I can't be late again. C'mon," He sighed, motioning me to come along.

Beck POV

"Hey, Tori!" I called her to the empty table I was currently at. I saw Jade glaring menacingly at us from two tables down.

"Oh, uh, hey Beck. What's up?" She beamed, and it was beautiful... wait. Beautiful? I've never called anyone beautiful, not even Jade...

"Uh, nothing. I just thought maybe we should get to know each other better."

"Aw, dang, I already have plans for lunch," She sighed, seeming to be noticeably upset. I think it seemed like it was her way of saying 'Not interested' but I knew Tori wasn't like that, she was sweet.

"But, how 'bout after school? Does that work?" And, this keeps getting better.

"Ya, that sounds... awesome. Uh, at my RV? Or..."

"Er, no, I was actually thinking, like, the Meadows and get ice cream? Or if you wanna go somewhere more fancy like-"

"Ice cream sounds good. See ya at my truck after school?" I tried to act simple, because Tori seemed like the simple type. I didn't mean to interrupt her... did I sound rude?

"Sounds perfect. See ya then, I guess."

"Can't wait, Bye." She waved as she walked off to God only knows where. I saw Jade visibly relax and I rolled my eyes.

But just then, it occurred to me. This whole conversation passed in kinda a blurr to me, but at least I got the most important part. I, Beck Oliver, am going on a date after school with Tori- gorgeous- Vega. Imagine that.

_Did you like it? WELL, TELL ME... IN A REVIEW! I need at least FIVE reviews before I post chapter 3. REVIEW BUTTON DOWN THERE _


	3. Twi hard Debates?

**Blind Love chapter 3**

_HEY GUYS. Funny thing; I found the long version of chapter 2. LOL I did save it. Whoops. I just felt like telling you guys this so you know I'm not a failure. :) YUP, so I am NOOT posting the long version of ch. 2 because I don't feel like confusing you guys. And, I only have 10 REVIEWS so far, (which IS double what I asked for in ch. 2 so thanks X)) BUT, if ya look at my other stories, I usually get more than 10 reviews. I think it's because you guys think I'm new or something. WELL, I assure you, I've been on fanfiction for a while. I just haven't updated anything for a while. I am NOT new, and very far from it. Love and Prayers, Pen-to the-10 _

Tori POV

The whole day passed in kind of a blurr to me, as a lot of things do. I don't stop to smell roses when I don't want to, partly because, seriously, I've done that all my life. So, I think I've pretty much memorized the smell. I wanted to hurry up and end the day. I was actually kind of excited to spend some time with Beck.

"Hey, Tori? Tori!" I heard someone call.

"Oh, hey, Beck. Sorry. Uhh, is it the end of the day already?"

"Yes, um, actually I was on my way to meet you at my truck. But, I found you here dazing off to space. Everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah. It's fine. Sorry." I kind of stuttered out the last part.

Then, he began walking off in the general direction of his truck. And I, being the dumb one today, was about 20 steps behind. I ran to catch up to him and he smiled a lopsided smile at me and I just smiled back at him.

In the car, there was an awkward silence until we both reached over at the same time to turn on the radio. But, he didn't seem to think that awkward at all and I pulled my hand away and let him put on a station.

"This is my favorite song!" I exclaimed, as 'A Thousand Years' came on by Christina Perri. This song was on the Breaking Dawn soundtrack (I'm a definite Twi-hard. Team Edward with all my heart!) and I always had a thing for Christina Perri, so it's perfect.

I began to quietly sing along, being careful to not embarrass myself, especially in front of Beck. But all too soon, the song came to an end.

"That's a good song, I guess, but…" He paused to turn a different station on, "This is better." He smirked.

I stopped to listen as 'It Will Rain' by Bruno Mars came on. Also on the Breaking Dawn soundtrack.

"Wow, Beck. I didn't know you were obsessed with Twilight as much as I am." I teased, but had a dash of a serious tone, actually wondering if he liked Twilight.

He shrugged. "Jade may have made me watch it with her once or twice. I'm total Team Alice. She's awesome."

"Aw, you only like her 'cuz she's pretty. To girls, Edward is 'pretty' … in a way."

"You mean handsome…? And, wow, I would expect you to be a huge Jacob fan. Hm. Jade was on Edward's side. I guess she liked the cold, mysterious side of him."

"Oh…"

"Well, anyways, Tor, why don't we go inside to continue this debate."

I blushed as I realized we've been outside his RV for 10 minutes talking about _Twilight_, of all things. Then, I got out of his truck.

We walked to the steps to enter his 'home' and when Beck opened the door, there sat….

_Ooooh, cliffy! I had to do that, lol. Well I need 20 reviews before I post chapter 4. I already have 10, so I just need 10 more. It'll be easy. Just press the little button down there…._


End file.
